Shining Star
by LoveIsabella
Summary: TH—Lo sentía en cada latido y en cada respiro. Lo sentía en las irrevocables ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Lo sentía por completo. Estaba enamorada de aquella brillante estrella. ExB
1. Prólogo

**Shining Star**

_By LoveIsabella_

Prólogo

Eran las tres menos diez de la tarde cuando llegué al aeropuerto. Había pasado la última hora buscando un maldito taxi libre dispuesto a llevarme a mí y a mis bártulos hasta allí. Mi vuelo salía a las tres en punto, por lo que había llegado con unos escasos diez minutos de sobra, sin tener en cuenta todo el papeleo que debía realizar.

Conocer Londres había sido mi sueño desde que tenía seis años. Todo en esa ciudad me gustaba a pesar de no haber ido nunca. Trabajé arduamente los últimos tres años para ahorrar el dinero, pero aún así necesite ayuda de mis padres. A mis dieciocho años ¡haría mi sueño realidad! La excusa principal por la que viajaba era hacerle una visita de tres meses a mi mejor amiga Alice, quien residía allí hace dos años por razones laborales, pero solo Dios sabe cuanto anhelaba establecerme en la ciudad definitivamente.

Bien… Dios y…quizás también Alice.

Después de hacer el papeleo correspondiente con una enorme valija y una mochila tan grande como mi espalda a cuestas, me senté a esperar los cuatro minutos que faltaban para que llamasen a los pasajeros de mi vuelo por el altoparlante.

Mientras contemplaba a dos niñas jugar con sus Barbies junto a sus padres, a la espera de su correspondiente vuelo, pensé en Alice y en que me podía deparar este viaje. Sabía que con Alice menos es más y por un momento temí de sus posibles planes para este verano.

En ese momento, la tan ansiada voz sonó por el altoparlante anunciando a los pasajeros de mi vuelo que debíamos arribar.

Cuando hallé mi asiento, esperé que mi compañero/a de viaje no fuera de esas personas que hablan hasta por los codos, se te arrojan encima al dormir o algún tipo de maniático psicópata con instintos homicidas. Afortunadamente, una muchacha de estatura media, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos de igual color y piel morena se sentó a mi lado. Me dirigió una sonrisa cordial, que correspondí de igual manera y pensé que sería agradable en algún momento del viaje conversar con ella.

Tomé mi mochila de viaje y saqué mi ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio. _Nada como un viaje de incalculables horas acompañada de un libro. Lo había leído las veces suficientes como para recordar los diálogos y las escenas correspondientes a cada capítulo.

— ¿Orgullo y Prejuicio? Excelente libro. —Escuché una voz bajita y tímida, que al instante supe, correspondía a mi compañera de asiento.

— Ya lo creo. Es uno de mis favoritos. —Contesté con una sonrisa.

— Ángela, un gusto. —Dijo ofreciéndome su mano.

—Isabella, pero solo dime Bella. Oye ¿Sabes de cuantas horas es el viaje?

Sonrió con expresión apenada. —La verdad es que estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.

—Ya.

Después de esa breve conversación, me sumergí en mi lectura durante, al menos, dos horas. Tenía la vista cansada y estaba segura que el cambio de horario iba a matarme. Más con Alice como compañera.

El resto del viaje transcurrió entre anécdotas y risas con Ángela y los llantos de algunos bebés que al parecer se rehusaban a dormir o, al menos, guardar silencio.

Al bajar del avión sentí mis músculos agarrotados y mi maleta de 180 Kg en lugar de los reales 30 Kg.

Fácilmente identifiqué a Alice junto a un joven de cabello rubio y tez pálida, y ¿por que no? Alto. De cualquier manera, una persona no puede evitar parecer alta junto a Alice. Inclusive imaginaba su contestación en caso de habérselo dicho. _"Lo bueno viene en frasco chico"._

— ¡Bella! ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Cuánto te extrañé! —A continuación se lanzó corriendo sobre mí como un leopardo se lanza sobre su presa- aunque ella estaba lejos de parecerse a uno-, provocando que ambas cayéramos estrepitosamente al suelo.

—A-Alice…Mis…pulmones y…costillas…y…mi trasero…—Dije a duras penas, tratando de conservar el poco aire que aun quedaba en mis pulmones.

Las personas sentadas a nuestros alrededores nos miraban con curiosidad, y no pude evitar sonrojarme por el bochorno.

Con ayuda del muchacho que la acompañaba anteriormente, ambas nos levantamos del suelo.

— ¡No he hecho las presentaciones! —Claro que no Alice, estabas tirada encima de mí ¿recuerdas?, pensé para mi misma. —Bella, él es Jasper, mi apuesto novio. Jasper, ella es Bella, ¡mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo!

Sonreí por la manera en que me presentó y enseguida estreché mi mano con la que Jasper me ofrecía.

— Un gusto Bella.

— El gusto es mío Jasper, y entre nosotros ¡¿Cómo la aguantas? —Pregunté lo suficientemente alto como para que Alice me escuche.

¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí parada Bella! —Demandó con un enojo fingido. Jasper simplemente se encogió de hombros y contestó:

Será que la amo demasiado.

A continuación ambos compartieron una mirada significativa, llena de afecto y complicidad. Alice decidió que era buen momento para meter su lengua por la garganta de Jasper y a pesar de que me incomodaba un poco, fingí estar molesta.

¡Hey! ¡Estoy aquí parada Alice! —Hablé, devolviéndole sus palabras anteriores.

—Lo siento Bella, no lo pude evitar. Olvidé compadecerme de tus virginales ojos — Dijo al tiempo que soltaba una melodiosa carcajada. Me sonrojé furiosamente y volvió a reír aún más fuerte. —Vamos Bella, ¡No puedo esperar a que veas como he decorado tu cuarto!

¿Un cuarto? Alice ¿me preparaste un cuarto? —Pregunté algo desconcertada. ¡Esta chica no dejaba absolutamente nada a medias!

Por supuesto Bells, ¡¿Qué clase de amiga sería si no lo hiciera?

Una… ¿muy buena?

Calla y súbete al auto, chica. —Contesto con una risa mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto y Jasper guardaba mi maleta en el baúl.

Suspiré.

Este viaje sería extraordinario y estaba segura de que, de una u otra forma, cambiaría mi vida para siempre.


	2. ¡Ayuda!

**Shining Star**

_By LoveIsabella_

Capítulo Uno: ¡Ayuda!

Desempaqué en tiempo record y luego de algunas cuantas súplicas, gritos y risas, Alice finalmente cedió en dejarme algunas horas para dormir. Aunque yo sabía que iba a necesitar más de dos horas en reacomodar mi sueño, era inútil intentar discutir con ella.

Prendí mi Mp3 y enseguida localicé la carpeta de música rotulada _Edward Cullen. _Me había vuelto fanática de él desde que había oído sus canciones en la radio. Era un músico –pianista y cantante- de unos veintidós años de edad que traía locas a todas las mujeres en el mundo. El chico era increíblemente hermoso. Era de cabello castaño broncíneo, tez pálida y facciones refinadas. Lo que aún más resaltaba en su rostro eran unos profundos ojos verdes. El prototipo de hombre por el que cualquier mujer cometería una locura. Y yo no sería la excepción.

_P__or supuesto que no._

Lo qué más me atraía de él era, sin dudas, su _voz. _Era aterciopelada, suave ¡y hacía que se me secase la garganta! Era talentoso y pasional con su música, y transmitía mucho de ello en sus canciones.

Y si le preguntas a Alice, según ella, estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

_¡Bah!_

En aquél momento sonó el timbre. Me dispuse a levantarme, dado que Alice había decidido salir con Jasper y seguramente no volvería hasta mañana. Cuando me fijé por la perilla de la puerta, concluí que era un delivery, y tras explicarle que no había ordenado ninguna pizza, se fue.

Me dirigí a la cocina a prepararme un café, lo necesitaba para reponer energías. Eran las nueve y treinta y cinco de la noche. Decidí que podía dar una vuelta por los alrededores, solo para conocer las tiendas más cercanas.

Me fui hacia mi habitación y me vestí con un Jean azul, una camiseta de mangas largas blanca y mi campera gris azulado. Tomé algo de dinero de mi equipaje y cargue mi bolso al hombro. Pasé por la cocina y tomé mi juego de llaves de la puerta principal de la casa de Alice. Ambas teníamos uno para casos como este.

A pesar de ser de noche y encontrar la mayoría de los comercios cerrados, Londres era todo lo que siempre había soñado, ¡incluso más! Decidí entrar en un pequeño restaurante con aspecto algo antiguo llamado _La Bella Italia_, donde había pocas personas. Un mozo se acercó a mi mesa y me preguntó:

—Buenas noches Señorita, aquí le traigo el menú.

Sonreí.

—Gracias. —Me sonrío de vuelta y se marchó hacia la cocina.

Decidí tomar el menú del día y en cuanto el muchacho volvió a acercarse, se lo informé.

Mientras esperaba mi comida, pensé en cuanto me costaría regresar a Estados Unidos, despegarme de Alice y de esta hermosa ciudad, y retomar mi aburrida vida. Aún no había decidido que Universidad elegir, por lo que intentaba proporcionarme a mi misma un rayito de esperanzas en quedarme. A Alice no le importaría, de hecho conseguiría un trabajo y podría pagarle por la habitación, aunque se negase.

_Quizás_, solo quizás, las cosas podrían funcionar para mí.

En aquél momento cruzó la puerta un sujeto alto con una sudadera negra con capucha- por lo que no se le veía el rostro-, unos Jeans y zapatillas. Inmediatamente llamó mi atención y lo más curioso era que no entendía porque. Algo en él me resultaba extraordinariamente familiar y la curiosidad por descubrir su rostro crecía a cada segundo. Se sentó unas cuantas mesas frente a la mía pero de espaldas a mí. ¡Rayos! Vi que el mismo muchacho que me atendía se acercó a su mesa para tomar su orden, y en cuanto se colocó frente a él, su rostro se transformó. Pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad, y de ésta al nerviosismo. ¿Quién demonios era aquél encapuchado? Noté como le susurraba algo e intentaba darle discretamente algunos billetes. El muchacho asintió fervientemente y se retiro hasta la cocina.

La paz que envolvía el ambiente fue momentáneamente interrumpida por el estrepitoso sonido de mi móvil. El identificador marcaba 'Alice'. Suspiré y contesté.

— ¡Bella! ¡Bella, estaba tan preocupada! Llamé unas cuantas veces a casa y nadie contestaba, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás con alguien? ¡Podrías haberme avisado que saldrías!— Dijo tan fuerte todo aquello que necesite alejar el auricular de mi oído sino deseaba quedarme sorda.

—Alice, tranquila y respira. —Hizo lo que le dije y me apuro a que contestara. —Bien, no debes preocuparte, estoy bien. Estoy en un restaurante a unas cuadras de tu casa. No, no estoy acompañada y siento no haberte avisado. —Contesté con voz pausada y serena.

—De acuerdo Bella, voy a quedarme esta noche en casa de Jazz ¿está bien? Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme. Diviértete en ese aburrido restaurante italiano y ¡llévate algún guapo muchacho a casa! Adiós. —No me dio tiempo a sonrojarme, porque tan pronto como terminó de hablar, finalizó la conversación. ¡Un momento! No le había mencionado a qué restaurante había entrado, solo le dije que se encontraba a unas cuadras de su casa y había visto por lo menos ocho restaurantes en el camino. ¡Diablos! A veces Alice daba miedo, realmente.

En aquel momento llegó el muchacho con mi pedido, y torpemente lo sirvió. Era evidente que estaba nervioso, y cada minuto echaba furtivas miradas hacia el muchacho encapuchado.

¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Podría ser fácilmente algún viejo conocido al que le debía algo. O el hermano mayor de su novia, eso claramente lo pondría nervioso si la relación con éste no era satisfactoria. O tal vez solo era de esas personas que consiguen causarte escalofríos con solo una mirarte fijamente.

_Dah_, ¿a quién le importa?

_A mí, por supuesto_. Y aún no conseguía entender _porque_.

Solté un suspiro de frustración.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanta hambre tenía hasta que probé el primer bocado. Terminé de comer en diez minutos. Ya era tarde, apenas si éramos tres personas dentro del lugar. Miré mi reloj y me di cuenta que aún tenía el horario estadounidense, por lo que busqué con la mirada algún reloj en la pared. Halle uno en la pared frente al encapuchado, que marcaba las once y quince. Me permití echarle un vistazo a aquel misterioso hombre que no paraba de llamar mi atención. ¡Por Dios! Era un desconocido y yo estaba alucinando que lo conocía. El cambio de horario estaba causando estragos en mi sistema nervioso, seriamente.

Antes de seguir pensando tonterías, me dispuse a irme. Dejé dinero suficiente para pagar mi consumición sobre la mesa, y antes de regresar a casa decidí pasar por el baño. Se encontraba en la esquina contraria a la barra y la cocina.

El pasillo era algo espeluznante, sobre todo por el hecho de que era bastante angosto y de techo muy alto, por lo que el sonido de mis pasos causaba un espantoso eco.

Me metí en la primera puerta del pasillo y me estremecí violentamente al ver dentro.

Era un baño, naturalmente. Pero juraría que no era precisamente el baño de _señoritas._ Había bastante humedad y el olor era insoportable. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cuánto podía tomarles presionar el maldito botón? Diugh. Mi estómago estaba comenzando a revolverse y realmente deseaba que mi cena se mantuviera ahí.

Di media vuelta dispuesta a utilizar el baño en casa de Alice, pero lo que vi hizo que mi corazón dejara de latir y mi piel se volviera más pálida de lo normal.

Picaporte.

_La puerta no tenía picaporte__._

Respire profundo para tranquilizarme aunque eso dañase mis fosas nasales por el repugnante olor. Sentía como poco a poco la claustrofobia iba apoderándose de mí y en cualquier momento comenzaría a hiperventilar.

Permanecí quieta en mi lugar con la mente trabajando a mil por hora.

¡¿Qué sería de mí?

Había dejado el dinero para pagar y traía el bolso conmigo, por lo que el mozo asumiría naturalmente que me marché. A penas si quedaba el muchacho encapuchado en el restaurante y las probabilidades de que decidiera utilizar el baño eran casi nulas. Alice no me esperaba hasta mañana al mediodía, por lo que no notaría mi ausencia. Una idea me golpeo.

¡Mi móvil!

Estaba salvada. Llamaría a Alice a que viniera por mí. La frase dicha anteriormente '_Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme' _entraba en esta categoría ¿cierto?

Me apresuré a revolver mi bolso en busca de mi móvil. No soportaría el encierro un minuto más.

Mis esperanzas de rescate quedaron reducidas a nada cuando la pantalla del móvil anunciaba que en aquel maldito lugar no había señal.

Comencé a caminar por el lugar con el aparato extendido hacia arriba en busca de la bendita señal, a veces daba resultado. Pasé así unos quince minutos hasta que el brazo se me había entumecido. Frustrada, me paré en donde había quedado: frente a los cubículos de los baños y de espaldas a la puerta. En cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar de rabia. Quería ir a casa, darme un buen baño y dormir hasta que mis extremidades dolieran. ¿¡Por qué había decidido salir sola! El olor estaba comenzando a marearme y estaba muy frustrada. Fue en ese momento cuando lo oí.

_La puerta_.

Alguien había _abierto_ la puerta.

En aquel momento de impulsividad y desesperación, lo único que pude decir al tiempo que giraba fue:

—¡EL PICAPORTE!—La voz fue chillona, con una nota de histeria evidente y se había quebrado en la última silaba.

Pero lo que vi hizo que olvidara momentáneamente que acababa de perder mi _única_ oportunidad de salir de allí. Vi al muchacho encapuchado con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión, pero vi mucho más.

Vi aquellos _ojos verdes_ que me quitaban el sueño.

_Oh Dios mío…_

* * *

**Sin prisa y sin pausa, ese va a ser el lema ahora xD Reflexionando mucho sobre el tema, descubri que principalmente la frustración se debió a que en el momento de cometer el error, había subido un capítulo nuevo. Me senté con la notebook y me dije: "Tengo que hacer algo por ellas por el aburrido capítulo anterior". Lo terminé rápido y conforme. Lo releí, lo corregí y lo subí. El resto ya lo saben. El punto es que estaba emocionada por subir el capítulo ocho, y de repente no tengo historia donde hacerlo. Era empezar de cero. Casi sentí que las estaba decepcionando, pero después de leer los reviews (me habia guardado algunos en word), me di cuenta que me estaba haciendo demasiado problema y que al fin y al cabo todavía tenia guardados los capítulos en la computadora.**

**Ahora, hasta el capítulo ocho (probablemente el nueve) voy a ir subiendo uno cada dos días. Así hacemos un poquito más rapido y podemos prentender que no pasó nada (?**

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, no tienen idea de cuanto disfruto hacer esto. No hay nada mas estimulante de dar rienda suelta a la imaginación, tal cual como fanfiction lo dice. ¡Las amo!**

**Argentina le toca con Alemania, ¡y ensima nos dejaron fuera en 2006! Estoy que me como las uñas!**

**Nos leemos _pronto_**

_~LoveIsabella_


	3. ¡¿Qué demonios!

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni _Twilight_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la idea.**

_Advertencias: Ninguna, por el momento._

**Shining Star**

_By LoveIsabella_

Capítulo Dos: ¡¿Qué demonios?

**Edward's POV**

Mi día había sido un infierno en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Había tenido tres entrevistas con las periodistas más atrevidas e insinuantes de toda Europa de doce a cuatro de la tarde. De cuatro y media a siete, una producción fotográfica que había estado evitando hace meses y que ya no podía posponer, con un estilista homosexual observando constantemente mi trasero. Al salir intenté pasar de visita por la casa de mis padres, hacía bastante tiempo que no los veía, pero un numeroso grupo de fans interceptó mi auto en el camino, por lo que tuve que permanecer cerca de cuarenta minutos rodeado de adolescentes hormonales que tironeaban de mi ropa. Después de que bruscamente ingresara a mi vehículo note que era tarde para visitar a mis padres. _Maldición._

Manejando sin rumbo, decidí que quería un poco de tiempo para mí. Para _Edward_. Un viejo y no concurrido restaurante a varias cuadras del centro era idóneo- sin contar que no probaba bocado desde el desayuno-.

_La Bella Italia_. Solía venir de pequeño con mi hermano y mis padres a desayunar los fines de semana, pero desde el torbellino que la fama causó en mi vida, ya no teníamos tiempo para esa clase de reuniones familiares. A Emmett le agradaba, sin embargo, sabía que a mis padres no del todo. Antes de que todo esto comenzara, ellos dijeron que serían felices si yo lo era. Suspiré. ¿Yo era feliz? Seguro, había cumplido mi sueño.

Siempre era todo la misma mierda, la gente era falsa, superficial e interesada, pero yo no podía quejarme. Nadie me había puesto un arma en la cabeza al firmar aquel contrato que, de antemano sabía, me llevaría hasta donde estoy ahora. Y no es que renegara de lo que había decidido-_claro que no_-, la fama tenía sus beneficios y amaba la sensación de adrenalina fluyendo libremente por mi cuerpo cada vez que subía a un escenario. La privacidad era solo un _pequeño_ precio a pagar…

Aparqué el auto unas cuadras después del restaurante, solo por si las dudas. Subí la capucha de mi sudadera, solo por si las dudas, y miré a ambos lados antes de ingresar al local, ya sabes…

… _Solo por si las dudas._

Al entrar, noté a una muchacha sentada a unas mesas de la puerta. Era de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, bastante expresivos. No había notado que la estaba mirando, parecía abstraída en sus pensamientos y me encontré a mi mismo deseando saber que pensaba.

Me senté a un par de mesas de la suya y de espaldas a ella. Enseguida un muchacho vino a tomar mi orden y ocurrió lo que más temía.

Me reconoció.

Bufé y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

Decidí solucionarlo de la manera más rápida, eficaz y sencilla: deslicé por la mesa un billete de cien dólares y murmuré con voz autoritaria:

—Tú no me has visto. ¿Comprendes?

El muchacho asintió y se retiró. Esperaba que lo recordara, lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era algún tipo de revuelo por mi presencia y el inmediato amontonamiento de personas en la puerta. No me agradaba esconderme como un criminal, pero menos me agradarían las consecuencias por no hacerlo…

_Duh_, como si no hubiera sucedido antes.

Oí el escandaloso sonido de un móvil y asumí que sería de la muchacha de atrás. Tenía una voz hermosa. Suave y constante. Había una nota de cansancio y diversión en su voz. Era estadounidense, su acento la delataba. _Estadounidenses._ ¡Las fans en aquel país eran espeluznantes! En mi segunda gira me había visto obligado a cambiarme de hotel al menos seis veces. Aparecían en mis ensayos y me corrían cuantas cuadras les fuera posible. Mi hermano y mis padres siempre bromeaban con eso: renegaba tanto de ellas que terminaría enamorándome de alguna. Por supuesto que la broma no me causaba gracia, en una oportunidad casi termino bajo las ruedas de una camioneta por huir de ellas.

Nunca me había enamorado realmente. Había tenido mi buena cuota de diversión nocturna con mi hermano Emmett**(N/A: Ok chicas, se que eso suena extraño. Él se refiere a los boliches y bares)**, no lo negaba, pero nunca me había sentido realmente completo al lado de una mujer. Nunca había encontrado en ninguna de ellas aquella sutil complicidad en una mirada, ni un motivo para que me dolieran las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Y el hecho de tener al 80% de la población mundial femenina tras de mí no influía en ningún aspecto, es decir, seguía siendo yo mismo y ninguna de ellas parecía tener lo que yo necesitaba.

Varios minutos después vi como la muchacha se retiraba a los baños. Ese era el único defecto de este lugar. La higienización de los cuartos de baño dejaba bastante que desear. De todas maneras terminas acostumbrándote al olor.

Pagué mi comida y el muchacho me pidió un autógrafo para su hermanita pequeña-no-tan pequeña de quince años. Garabateé un cordial saludo y mi firma en una servilleta, y me dirigí a los baños, el trayecto a casa sería largo…

Al abrir la puerta me quedé perplejo. La muchacha estaba ahí parada, de espalda a la puerta. ¿Qué se supone que hacía en el baño de hombres? Había un explícito letrero a la izquierda de la puerta. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo allí? Ella…acaso ella era… ¿un…travestido? Un violento escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. ¡Incluso había pensado que era bonita! Pero no tuve tiempo de continuar con mis divagaciones. Ella _o él, _volteó violentamente al mismo tiempo que gritaba con una voz histérica e insoportablemente aguda:

—¡EL PICAPORTE!— no pude entender el significado de su advertencia porque la expresión en su mirada me lo había advertido, ella me había visto. Había visto mi rostro, y la comprensión brilló en sus ojos al instante.

Ella sabía quien era yo.

_Diablos_

**Bella's POV**

No podía, bajo ningún punto, dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Ese ser humano no podía estar a tres escasos metros de distancia observándome. Sencillamente era sublime, irreal.

Imposible.

El inconsciente estaba jugándome una mala pasada. El cambio de horario. ¡Eso era! ¡El cambio de horario estaba provocándome alucinaciones! Pero se veían demasiado reales yo no era tan creativa. No había una sola chance entre cinco millones de que encontrara a este ángel en un sucio y oloroso baño de hombres durante mis vacaciones, y que además, estuviéramos encerrados. Completamente encerrados. Si, la teoría de la alucinación cada vez era más sensata. Y en aquél momento me eche a reír de lo absurdo de la situación. ¡Atrapada hasta quién sabe cuando, con la alucinación del hombre de mis sueños! Comencé a reír más fuerte cuando escuché que él-la alucinación de él- se aclaraba la voz para, probablemente, hablar.

—Hum…éste es el…baño de…hombres. —comentó con precaución en su voz, y en aquel momento se me erizo el vello de los brazos.

Pensé que debía contestarle. Principalmente pensé si _debía_ contestar. Después de todo, solo era producto de mi imaginación. Decidí que no habría nada de malo en contestar. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder?

—Si, lo se. No vi el cartel que diferenciaba los baños. Me pregunto si la puerta del baño de mujeres tendrá un picaporte. —comenté en tono bromista.

Su perfecto rostro se transformó en una mueca de confusión y lentamente se giró para comprobar lo que yo había dicho con anterioridad.

Su rostro palideció y me miró con terror.

¿Se suponía que las alucinaciones tenían miedo?

Él, con cada segundo que pasaba, se parecía menos a una. No estaba reaccionando como yo hubiera esperado. Quizás yo estaba equivocada. Quizás el mismísimo Edward Cullen estaba a tres metros me mí. Quizás él era real.

Después de procesar aquella información, cuando comprendí el significado de mis palabras, me envaré.

_No, no, no_. Esto definitivamente _no puede_ estar pasándome.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio incómodo. Él evitaba mi mirada a toda costa y no paraba de pasar sus manos por su cabello. Su ceño estaba fruncido y suspiraba a cada minuto. Estaba consiguiendo ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Planeaba pedirle que se tranquilizara, pero aquellas palabras salieron involuntariamente de mi boca:

—¿Realmente eres tú? —Él se tensó y me miró directamente a los ojos por una fracción de segundo para luego desviar la mirada.

—No sé a qué te refieres. — Respondió con voz contenida. ¿Evasivas? Eso no me gustaba. Estaba tratando de salirse por la tangente y era algo que me molestaba demasiado.

—Y yo creo que si sabes y que estas evadiendo mi pregunta. Y también creo que si no tienes deseos de responder, sencillamente tenías que decirlo. —Contesté con un tono brusco y atolondrado. Me enfadaba que la gente evadiera las preguntas. Si él realmente no quería contestarme, podría habérmelo dicho.

—Perfecto. —Su voz sonó igual de brusca que la mía pero con un tono de diversión en sus palabras que yo no poseía en aquel momento.

—¡Perfecto! —Contesté enfadada y volví mi rostro lejos del suyo. ¡Con que facilidad me sacaba de mis casillas! De todos modos él estaba en lo cierto. No tenía la obligación de contestarme puesto que yo era una desconocida, y mi pregunta había sido atrevida.

Respiré profundo y mi cara se transformó por el espantoso olor—Lo siento, tienes razón. Es solo que he estado encerrada en este asqueroso baño cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, sola y con el olor penetrando mi sistema nervioso. Sin contar que perdí mi única oportunidad de salir el día de hoy y quedo encerrada con una persona que no conozco, que en realidad si conozco pero no conozco y estoy algo nerviosa y no puedo parar de hablar y…—Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos para intentar evitar quedar más en ridículo.

Cuando finalicé abruptamente mi vergonzoso monólogo, él no estaba mirándome, pero pude percibir una pequeña sonrisa que se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Sin problemas. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Luego de avergonzarme a mi misma, no volvimos a hablar y yo no podía evitar captar todos sus movimientos con mi vista periférica. En un determinado momento exhaló fuertemente y paso ambas manos por su cabello y rostro. Su expresión mostraba ansiedad y parecía que había hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Palpó frenéticamente sus bolsillos hasta dar con los que, aparentemente, buscaba: su móvil.

Suspiré fuertemente y rodé los ojos. ¿Llevaba encerrada el doble de tiempo que él y pensaba que no se me ocurriría intentar llamar a alguien? Era obvio que me subestimaba y aquello no me agradó.

—No hay señal. —Informé un poco pagada de mi misma. Me ignoró y se llevó el aparato al oído. Algunos segundos después, frunció el ceño profundamente y bufó.

—No hay señal. —Sonó como si estuviera hablando solo, pero estaba dirigiendo el mortal peso de su mirada hacia mi.

—Lo que dije. —Señalé con un tono petulante muy impropio de mí.

Sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces…?— Me miró inquisidoramente y por una fracción de segundos olvidé respirar. Fruncí el ceño en señal de auténtica confusión.

—Perdona…¿Qué?— Murmuré insegura de cómo sonaría mi voz.

—Tu nombre.

—Bella…Swan. ¿Y él tuyo?— Me golpee mentalmente por lo estúpido de mi pregunta, pero recordé que él no había querido contestarme anteriormente. —Oh, es cierto. No puedes decírmelo— añadí con un tono íntegramente cargado de sarcasmo. A él no pareció afectarlo mi sutil insulto, sino que se quedó mirándome pensativamente. Se me secó la garganta y tuve que desviar la mirada, o comenzaría a hiperventilar.

—Bella…apócope de Isabella. Hermoso nombre. —Parecía más como si estuviera pensando en voz alta, en vez de comentarme su descubrimiento sobre mi nombre.

—De todos modos prefiero Bella. Isabella no me agrada. —Hice una mueca.

—Bueno, Bella. ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

No supe que me molestó más: Que, de manera sutil, recargara en mí la responsabilidad de salir de este mugriento baño con vida o que siguiera evitando decirme su nombre a pesar de ser ambos conscientes de que yo ya lo sabía.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No vas a decírmelo?—Demandé.

—Decirte… ¿el qué?

—Se supone que es de cortesía informar tu nombre aunque anteriormente lo hayas evitado, incluso luego que haber preguntado el mío. —mascullé entre dientes.

Se acercó hacia mí con deliberada lentitud y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro hasta interponer solo medio metro de distancia entre nosotros, y extendió su blanca y perfecta mano en mi dirección.

—Edward Cullen, un placer conocerte en estas circunstancias _Bella_. Ahora ¿tienes idea de cómo saldremos de aquí?

La respiración se me atoró en la garganta y una increíble sensación fluyo por mis venas al estrechar su mano.

Estaba jodida.

_Completamente jodida._

* * *

**Hey! Estoy viva, por las dudas que se lo esten preguntando. Perdón por la tardanza, nuevamente; que parece ser el cuento de nunca acabar! Me demoré por los exámenes y el receso de invierno, ya saben.**

**Se me ocurrió que, a partir del capítulo ocho (el último que subí), voy a empezar a dejar algunas frases de canciones que estaran relacionadas con el capítulo. ¿Qué les parece? Tengo una gran afición por aquellas canciones que cuentan una historia, ya saben, siguen una especie de trama. A veces, cuando me encuentro en una situación parecida, me da la sensacion de que estan diciendo justamente lo que siento y ¡valla manera de saberse comprendida! ¿que opinan?**

**Bien, ahora me voy a estudiar historia y adelantar el capítulo diez ;)**

**Ya saben, un review aunque sea para decir que me dedique a atender teléfonos :)**

**Las adoro **

_~LoveIsabella_


	4. Yo pregunto y tú respondes

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni _Twilight_ me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Solo la idea.**

_Advertencias: Ninguna, por el momento._

**Shining Star**

_By LoveIsabella_

Capítulo Tres: Yo pregunto y tú respondes

Sentía el calor en mi rostro como nunca y supe que me había sonrojado hasta el cuello. El tacto de su mano envió descargas por todo mi cuerpo y me pregunte si se daría cuenta. Su piel era suave y cálida, encajaba perfectamente con él mismo. Seguía mirándome esperando una respuesta, por lo que obligue a mí cerebro a procesar una oración coherente.

—Umm…— _¡Bravo Bella, genial! Es lo más coherente que has dicho en tu patética vida. _Suavemente retiró su mano y recordé como respirar normalmente. —No lo sé. —Admití caminando hacia la puerta. —Debe haber algu…—Me detuve en seco. Había pisado algo, algo blando y… ¿gomoso? Lentamente miré hacia mis pies y sentí la bilis subir por mi garganta.

Allí abajo, debajo de mi zapatilla estaba esa característica funda fina y elástica para cubrir el miembro durante el acto sexual, a fin de evitar la fecundación o el posible contagio de enfermedades.

Un preservativo.

_Usado._

Un grito que contenía enojo, frustración y asco afloró de mi garganta. ¡¿Es que acaso estas cosas me tenían que pasar solo a mí? Inmediatamente me saqué la zapatilla de un tirón y retrocedí saltando en un solo pie (el suelo estaba mojado). Compuse una mueca de absoluto asco y gimoteé. En mi vida anterior debí haber sido mala, _muy mala_.

—¿Bella, qué…?—Se interrumpió a si mismo alternando la mirada del calzado hacia mi cara. Apretó los labios en un obvio intento de contener y esconder la carcajada de su vida, pero la diversión brillaba implícita en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Sabes? Se me ocurren millones de cosas más graciosas que esto, Edward—Gruñí mientras intentaba mantener el inexistente equilibrio en un solo pie. En aquel momento explotó en risas y creí que nunca en mi vida escucharía un sonido más hermoso que ese. Era fuerte, elegante y contagiosa_. Perfecta. _Antes de darme cuenta estaba soltando pequeñas risitas, y en poco tiempo acabe riendo a carcajada limpia con él.

Intenté dar un saltito hacia los lavatorios, pero antes de poder siquiera avanzar, perdí el equilibrio cayéndome hacia delante.

Esperé el golpe contra el suelo, pero éste nunca llegó. En cambio, sentí un tirón en mi antebrazo y tardé menos de dos segundos en comprender que Edward me había sujetado. El tirón fue tan brusco que provocó que diera un inesperado giro con mi único pie vigente como eje. Iba a caer de nuevo, pero un fuerte brazo rodeó mi cintura y sentí inmediatamente el pecho de Edward contra el mío. El corazón se me detuvo unos instantes y retomo su bombeo con el doble de velocidad. Podía incluso olerlo desde mi posición, y ¡diablos! El olor de su piel era fuerte, dulce y embriagante.

_Click_

Supe que ambos lo oímos porque nos miramos a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, e inmediatamente clavamos la mirada en donde había provenido el sonido.

Allí en la puerta _abierta_, estupefacto, yacía el mesero. Alternaba la mirada entre Edward y yo, y en algunos segundos logré comprender en la posición en la que nos encontrábamos: Edward sostenía mi antebrazo izquierdo hacia arriba con su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra sostenía firmemente mi cintura contra él. Yo tenía mi mano libre aferrada a su hombro y estaba parada en un solo pie. ¿Qué podían estar haciendo un hombre y una mujer encerrados en el baño de hombres a altas horas de la noche, y en _aquella_ posición?

Podía incluso ver a través de sus ojos como la mente del muchacho trabajaba a mil por hora. En cualquier momento podría ocurrírsele que sería mejor venir en otro momento y cerrar la maldita puerta carente de picaporte. Mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando hizo amago de retirarse, y tuve que actuar rápido. Al parecer Edward compartía una línea de pensamientos parecidos a los míos porque gritamos al unísono.

—¡EL PICAPORTE!

El muchacho se sobresaltó y dejó caer el trapeador que sostenía en su otra mano. El ruido del palo de madera chocando contra el suelo resonó en el implacable silencio que nos envolvía. Echó un vistazo a la parte interior de la puerta y corroboró nuestra… ¿súplica? Se relajó visiblemente y abrió la puerta todo lo que la bisagra le permitía.

—Mis disculpas por el incidente, Uhm…su próxima comida corre por cuenta de la casa. —Aún lucía demasiado sorprendido como para parecer sincero, pero no le di importancia. Salté hasta mi zapatilla y la levanté con la punta del índice y el pulgar lo más lejos de mí como me fue posible. Oí a Edward toser para ocultar la risa, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Oh, perdón por eso también. Deja que lo limpie. —el muchacho tomó mi zapatilla como si esa cosa no estuviera pegada a la suela y se retiró.

Al llegar al salón me dejé caer dramáticamente sobre una silla, compadeciéndome de la pierna que había aguantado todo mi peso. El olor de Edward había quedado grabado a fuego en mi memoria (además del brutal contraste que hacía con el de el baño), por lo que sentí cuando se recargó contra la mesa junto a mí.

—Si alguien me hubiese preguntado que cosas remotas me podrían haber pasado cuatro horas después de llegar a Londres, créeme cuando te digo que esto no hubiera figurado en la lista.—le comenté.

—Te creo. —se rió entre dientes.

En aquel momento llegó el muchacho con mi preciosa zapatilla en sus manos, libre de la peste, acompañado por una señorita alta de cabello oscuro, e impresionantes ojos azules enmarcados en unas gruesas pestañas. La chica era hermosa por donde la miraras.

—Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió y quería expresarte mis más sinceras disculpas. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte, no dudes en decírmelo—La encargada era preciosa, pero su voz sonaba como una corneta averiada. No pasé por alto que solo se dirigía a Edward, ni la proposición implícita en sus palabras. No supe cual de las dos cosas me enfureció más.

—No tiene que preocuparse, de todas formas las disculpas son aceptadas. Quizás haya algo que puedan hacer por nosotros y quizás también por sus próximos clientes: pongan un picaporte y _limpien_ ese baño. Hasta luego.—Contesté ácidamente. Hice una sonrisa falsa y me dirigí hacia la salida. La campanilla de la puerta tintineó cuando la abrí y por el reflejo del cristal vislumbré a Edward caminando hacia mí-la puerta-.

Me costaba muchísimo asimilar los sucesos de la última hora. Estaba segura que una parte de mí aún no creía que hubiese compartido el mismo espacio físico con él. Que hubiéramos hablado, no de súper estrella a fanática, sino de _Edward_ a _Bella_.

—¿Hacia dónde vas ahora?—Di un respingo: su voz sonó demasiado cerca y me tomó desprevenida. ¿Para qué quería saber?

—Uhm…a la casa de Alice, supongo. —Alzó una ceja—Mi amiga, estoy en Londres de paso. —corregí. _Ya te gustaría que no, Bella._

Intentó contener una sonrisa apretando los labios.

—En realidad me refería a que lado de la calle tomarías, pero de todas maneras gracias por la información. —Se rió entre dientes.

Esto no podía estar pasándome. ¿Cuántas veces más haría el ridículo? Quizás unas treinta o cuarenta. Me sonrojé furiosamente y desvié la vista.

—No fuiste muy explícito. —Murmuré, segura que no me escucharía. Suspiré —Por allí, creo—Señalé a nuestra izquierda. El camino no parecía ser el que yo había tomado. Gire a ver hacia el lado contrario y esperé sentir, aunque sea, una pequeña sensación de familiaridad. _Nada._

—Te acompaño, mi auto está unas cuadras hacia allá.

¿Sería saludable para mí caminar con él por la calle? Yo sabía de sus fans acosadoras y me hacía una idea de lo que pensarían hacerme a mí por andar tan cerca de él. Las más locas estaban en Estados Unidos, no me sorprendía que él se hospedara allí solo el tiempo necesario: eran insoportables. Era fanática de él, pero absolutamente no me consideraba como una de esas chicas. Lo único que admiraban de él era su belleza sublime, y no me malinterpreten, él era hermoso en el sentido más literal de la palabra, pero no entendía como no podían ver que él era mucho más increíble detrás del rostro: Su música, su sensibilidad, su manera de ser: era amable y paciente con todos los periodistas aunque éstos fueran atrevidos e indecorosos, parecía ser muy condescendiente, y lo más importante –para mí- era que la fama no se le había subido a la cabeza: conservaba sus aires de humildad. Era algo valioso, pero que nadie valoraba en los _famosos._ Y ese ser tan increíble y maravilloso estaba a solo centímetros de mí, invitándome con la mirada a caminar algunas cuadras con él. _Al diablo sus fans._

—Entonces… ¿vacaciones en Londres?—Parecía que intentaba iniciar una conversación y agradecía que lo hiciera, habían tantas cosas que moría por preguntarle.

—Londres es la ciudad de mis sueños, desde niña soñaba con estar en todos esos magníficos museos, visitar teatros, todo aquí llamaba mi atención. Podría decirse que hoy acabo de cumplir uno de mis sueños. —_Dos Isabella, conocerlo a él también era uno de tus sueños. —_Me toca preguntar—bromeé.

—Adelante.

—¿En qué te inspiras para componer?—Era algo que mataba mi curiosidad. La intensidad de sus canciones, sus palabras y las notas del piano siempre iban acompañadas de sentimientos, sentimientos fuertes. Siempre había querido saber que inspiraba esos sentimientos. Continuó en silencio, al parecer, mi pregunta lo había dejado estupefacto.

Suspiró—Vaya…Uhm…—frunció el ceño y soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Dije…algo…?—Mi pregunta fue bastante inocente. No entendía su reacción.

—¡No!, no…por supuesto que no. Es solo que…que no me lo esperaba—¿Qué no se lo esperaba? Entonces ¿qué esperaba que le preguntara? debió haber visto mi confusión, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar.—Quiero decir…ya sabes…Casi nadie pregunta sobre mis composiciones…

Lo pille al vuelo.

—Oh, supongo que es una decepción que no pregunte por tus amoríos secretos o el color de tu ropa interior, lo siento mucho. —Comenté riéndome. Soltó una sonrisa torcida, y _Oh Dios. _Las rodillas me temblaron y contuve la respiración. Este hombre provocaba en mí cosas que desconocía, que me eran ajenas y no entendía. Lo único que podía hacer, era intentar que el no se diera cuenta de ello.—¿Y bien?

—Bueno…es algo complicado de explicar—hizo una pausa—, normalmente me inspiro en los sentimientos por mi familia: mi madre sobre todo. Ellos son lo más importante en mi vida—se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello que le caía sobre la frente— Pero a veces me gusta hacer cosas nuevas, ya sabes, entonces intento visualizar una situación, un sentimiento específico, lo evoco y dejo que me llene. La composición sale sola. Por ejemplo: puedo escribir acerca de un amor perdido, cuando en realidad nunca he vivido eso. ¿Comprendes?

Mientras hablaba tenia su vista fija al frente, pero de vez en cuando enviaba miradas furtivas hacia mí. Yo escuchaba fascinada, él no traicionaba lo que sus canciones decían. Los sentimientos y sensaciones eran auténticos. Por eso sus canciones eran siempre avasallantes y apasionadas, siempre sentía lo que escribía. Él tenía talento.

No me preocupé en la expresión de mi rostro, hasta que se quedó mirándome con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Wow…es…—suspiré y me reí al mismo tiempo de mi incoherencia.

—¿Y que hay de ti Bella?¿Compones?—preguntó divertido.

—Oh, no. La verdad es que nunca lo he intentado, no se tocar ningún instrumento. Mi madre me envió a clases de piano cuando era niña pero hice berrinches hasta que finalmente dejé de asistir—comenté.

—Ya veo, y… ¿Viajaste sola?

—Si, era algo como un sueño personal. Mis padres no me dejaban venir sola hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Tampoco es que me entusiasmara viajar con Charlie—murmuré para mi misma. Me oyó.

—¿Quién es Charlie?—Pregunto divertido.

—Mi padre, vivo con él en Forks.

—¿Forks?¿Debería sonarme?¿Dónde queda?

—No debería sonarte, definitivamente. Forks es una pequeña, lluviosa y aburrida ciudad en el estado de Washington, y estas haciendo muchas preguntas.—Sonreí.

Sonrió torcidamente y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Te debo tres respuestas, adelante.—Empujó su hombro contra el mío a modo de broma. Me encontraba plácidamente sorprendida de la muestra de confianza que él tenía conmigo, cuando me había conocido hace solo dos horas.

—_Cinco_ respuestas, _celebridad_.—Alzó una ceja— Tu última pregunta fue triple.—Empujé mi hombro contra el suyo, imitándolo.

—Cinco entonces. ¿Cuál es la primera?—preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Vaya…que predispuesto. Imaginaba que estabas cansado de contestar preguntas de extraños.

—No eres una extraña.

—Solo sabes mi nombre.

—Se más que tu nombre, Bella: sé que conocer Londres era tu sueño, se que viajaste sola, se que te hospedas en casa de Alice, se que no eres claustrofóbica, se que vives en Forks, se que tu padre se llama Charlie, se que no tocas ningún instrumento, se que eres testaruda, y se que inspiras confianza. Por supuesto que no eres una extraña.

Me quedé en blanco. ¿Era posible atribuirle a la interminable lista de sus virtudes que también era _atento_? ¿Cómo era posible que recordase todo aquello? Estaba tan claro como el agua que él estaba lejos de ser alcanzable. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Por supuesto que la chica que robara su corazón se sacaría la lotería.

—Uhm…yo…wow. Se podría decir que…prestas atención—Sonreí nerviosamente y me sonrojé.

—Aún espero tu primera pregunta.—me alentó. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—Si…supongo que ésta será decepcionante y bastante común—hice una mueca—¿Qué piensas de tus fans?—Solté. La respuesta me interesaba bastante desde que yo era una de ellas. Él se quedó pensativo.—Quiero decir ¿lo encuentras agradable?¿molesto?¿te es indiferente?¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas de ellas?—me apresuré a añadir.

Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y no pude evitar pensar que era el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—Esas, Bella, han sido _cinco_ preguntas—Se rió entre dientes. Parpadeé y suspiré.

_Genial Bella, simplemente fantástico. _Me sonrojé furiosamente y él rió más fuerte.

De repente, todo sucedió muy rápido: cuatro chicas ebrias se abalanzaron sobre nosotros—él, sujetándolo de la ropa y chillando su nombre. Inconcientemente estaban empujándome hacia la calle con cada paso que lo acorralaban a él. Edward, en un movimiento rápido, me sujetó el brazo fuertemente atrayéndome hacía él. No me había dado cuenta que ya estaba en la calle, ni que una moto había estado cerca de hacer puré de Bella. Edward gruñó por lo bajo. Estaba comenzando a entrarme el pánico y a sentir claustrofobia. Giré el rostro para ver a Edward, él tenía el ceño fruncido. Segundos después, tuve una perfecta vista de una mano que le tocaba la barbilla y de un rostro que se acercó con claras intenciones de besarlo. Edward reaccionó y echó la cara hacia atrás. La chica soltó unas risillas y se alejo.

—Con permiso.—Gruño Edward. Su voz sonaba contenida y quizás un poco enfadada.

Sin soltar mi brazo, se hizo paso entre las muchachas y me guió hacia un auto plateado, estacionado a unos metros, que si no me equivocaba, era un _Volvo._

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, me subí al auto. Él se subió segundos después y arrancó a una velocidad mounstrosa. Nos quedamos callados algunos segundos, hasta que su perfecta voz resonó en el silencio.

—¿Responde _eso_ a tus preguntas, Bella?

**Whooo, (no, no soy un fantasma). Quiero acelerar esto lo antes posible porque me muero por subir los capítulos nuevos! Espero que estén tan impacientes como yo ;)**

**Rapidín, rapidín, nos leemos en una semana!**

~_LoveIsabella_


	5. ¿Tiempo con mi ídolo Odio las tormentas!

**Shining Star**

_By LoveIsabella_

Capítulo Cuatro: ¿Tiempo con mi ídolo? ¡Odio las tormentas!

El coche había quedado sumido en un silencio absoluto después del episodio. Me preocupaba que se hubiera enfadado. Él no se veía enojado, aunque su ceño estuviera profundamente fruncido. De hecho parecía frustrado, muy frustrado. El silencio que nos envolvía era tan incómodo que me esforcé por iniciar una conversación, algo totalmente ajeno a mi personalidad.

—Supongo que sí—comenté con la voz levemente ronca por haber estado en silencio.

—¿Disculpa?—parecía desconcertado por mi comentario.

—Supongo que si responde a mi pregunta—intenté sonreírle, aunque salió más como una mueca. Él bufó.

—Lo siento, de verdad. No pretendía que tuvieras que pasar por eso. Adivino que no es algo que te suceda todos los días—bromeó.

Asentí con una sonrisa—una patética costumbre que había tomado desde que lo había visto. Miré mi reloj de muñeca que marcaba la una menos cuarto. ¡Diablos! Que rápido pasa el tiempo cuando huyes de un grupo de fans con tu ídolo, pensé.

—¿A dónde te llevo?—preguntó mientras encendía el auto.

«_¿Donde? A casa de Alice, por supuesto_» pensé.

Un momento.

¿Y dónde diablos quedaba la casa de Alice? ¡Maldición!

Tragué saliva.

—Uh-hm…b-bueno…la casa de Alice…creo…eran algunas cuadras del restaurante…hacia...uhm —tartamudeé, evidentemente nerviosa, mirando por la ventanilla. Suspiré—No lo sé—me rendí.

Se rió entre dientes—¿Y por que no la llamas?—sugirió.

No tenía idea de lo que Alice pudiera estar haciendo a la una de la mañana. Sospechaba que si estaba con Jasper, no estaría precisamente durmiendo ni desearía ser interrumpida con una insulsa pregunta. Tragué saliva nuevamente.

—No creo que sea lo más saludable para mí, pero no tengo opción—dije con una mueca mientras marcaba el móvil de Alice, rogando internamente que aún lo tuviera encendido.

—H-hola—contestó una agitada Alice. Me sonrojé fuertemente al instante.

—Uhm…¿Alice?...Es Bella—contesté con precaución.

—¡Oh!¡Bella!—suspiró—¿Sabes? Esta noche dormirías fuera si hubieras marcado cuarenta segundos antes—soltó una carcajada y pude oír la risa de Jasper de fondo.

—Dormiría fuera de todas maneras si no te llamaba, Alice.—mascullé—Yo…—_¿Me perdí? _Eso es totalmente Bella. Suspiré en derrota—me perdí.

—¡¿Qué tu qué? ¡Por Dios Bella, estabas a ocho cuadras directas de casa!—gritó alarmada. Oí como se incorporaba.

—¿Ocho cuadras directas hacia que lado, Alice?—me apresuré a preguntar. Al menos me salvaba de preguntarle directamente donde quedaba su casa y quedar completamente en ridículo.

—Hacia la izquierda. Bella ¿estas bien? Podemos ir por ti ¿dónde estás?—Estaba más preocupada de lo que debería.

—Del restaurante, ocho cuadras directas hacía la izquierda—informé a Edward sobre las desesperadas preguntas de Alice.

—Sin problemas—contestó sonriendo mientras giraba el volante hacía otra calle. En aquel momento Alice había parado de hablar y yo naturalmente me había quedado callada para oír su respuesta. El coche y el teléfono se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

Alice lo rompió—¿Estás con alguien?—preguntó por segunda vez en la noche.

No contesté.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Contéstame ahora mismo!—explotó—Oh Dios mío Jazz, ¡ella está con alguien!—se escuchó a lo lejos.

—¡NO!...¡Sí, pero no!—Bufé y me hundí en el asiento de copiloto—Si.

El grito que siguió a continuación fue tan estrepitoso que me vi obligada a separar el teléfono de mi oído. Incluso así se escuchaba. De pronto me pregunte si Edward había podido oír el resto de la conversación.

—¡Bella! ¡¿Perdiste tu virginidad con un extraño? ¿Fue en su apartamento? ¡Quiero los detalles sucios!—Estaba claramente emocionada. ¡Dios! Nunca me había sonrojado tanto a lo largo de mis diecisiete años como lo hice en ese momento.

—¡Por el amor de Dios Alice, NO! ¡No, no y no!—exclamé con voz contenida. A este punto Edward debía pensar que era una histérica.

—Si van a hacerlo en casa, que sea en tu habitación Bella. Pueden contenerse un poco. No quiero espectáculos cuando llegue en algunas horas, ya sabes.

—Voy a colgar Alice, y estas en serios problemas amiga—aseguré con enojo.

—Pe…—Colgué la llamada y arroje el móvil dentro de mi bolso con furia. Me hundí nuevamente en el asiento y me crucé de brazos mascullando algunos improperios contra Alice.

Edward estaba mirándome divertido y note que el auto se había detenido.

—¿Llegamos?—pregunté algo desorientada.

—Llegamos a la octava cuadra hacia la izquierda del restaurante. Tienes que indicarme la casa, Bella—Se relamió los labios inconscientemente. Había notado desde la primera vez que lo había visto en televisión, que lo hacía con frecuencia.

Sabía que lo estaba mirando más allá de lo que permitía la buena educación, pero no lo podía controlar. Algunas luces de la calle iluminaban tenuemente su rostro, dándole un aspecto sublime, casi divino. Y en aquel momento lo supe: Él era el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—Estas cosas no le suceden a un ciudadano corriente todos los días, por lo que no me perdonaría perder la única oportunidad que se me presentara en la vida—comencé, incorporándome en el asiento, no muy segura de poder expresarme con claridad. Procuré no mirarlo mientras decía todo aquello, porque estaba segura de que seria perfectamente capaz de bajarme del auto hiperventilando para refugiarme como una cobarde detrás de las paredes de la casa de Alice.—¿Podría…?¿Podría pedirte un…favor?—Me había sonrojado hasta el cuello y sentía mi corazón latiendo ferozmente en mis oídos.

Él se quedó mirándome fijo. _¡Como si no sintiera suficiente vergüenza, ya! _El escrutinio de su mirada revelaba que intentaba obtener la respuesta a la implícita pregunta de mi rostro. Al parecer no funcionó, por lo que se limitó a preguntar con confusión.

—¿Cuál?

Muy bien, había llegado el momento. Ciertamente no tenía nada que perder, salvo mi dignidad o la vergüenza, o simplemente moriría de un ataque al corazón antes de que el siquiera contestase.

—Uhm…bueno…—sabia que vacilando no era un buen comienzo, pero los nervios no me dejaban en paz. Lo que le iba a pedir era sumamente importante para mí—Si no es molestia y…no tienes ningún otro…compromiso…uhm—Su ceño estaba fruncido. _Oh oh_, lo estaba exasperando.

—Solo suéltalo Bella, o asumiré que mas grave de lo que debería—Amaba la forma en que pronunciaba mi nombre.

—¡No! No es grave, para nada. Simplemente estas cosas no se me dan bien—murmuré. Parecía que el sonrojo nunca más abandonaría mi pálida piel. Me pase una mano por la frente y mire hacia adelante. Intenté convencerme de que no importaba si el me daba una negativa, al menos lo había intentado. Con esta nueva seguridad me armé de valor durante algunos segundos y solté atropelladamente la bendita pregunta.

—¿Me permites dibujarte?—dudaba que hubiera sido capaz de entenderme, pero confirmé que así lo hizo cuando de reojo distinguí la expresión congelada de su hermoso rostro.

Duró así al menos cinco segundos. Cinco infernales segundos hasta que algo parecido a una carcajada brotó de su garganta. Inmediatamente la callo y se aclaró la voz.

—Disculpa…fue—negaba suavemente con la cabeza—…fue la impresión, no pretendía reírme de ti, en lo absoluto—se quedó mirando mi rostro, parecía abstraído en sus propios pensamientos. Seguramente pensaba que era la persona más extraña que había conocido en su vida.

A decir verdad, dibujar era lo único que consideraba se me daba bien. Siempre me había gustado, incluso más cuando Reneé me sugirió que tomara algunas clases. Existían tantas técnicas como dibujos posibles, pero decidí no eran trucos lo que yo necesitaba. Dibujar me relajaba, me aireaba y me hacia sentir libre, como si de mi pulso y mi lápiz pudiera nacer alguna nueva aventura, sueño o esperanza.

—¿Y bien?—pregunté con timidez, dado que él no me había dado una respuesta concreta.

—Claro—contestó, inseguro de que hacer. Yo ya había dibujado personas antes, de hecho, era lo que mejor me salía. Y su dibujar su rostro no me era _para nada_ nuevo.

Comencé a sacar el block de hojas que siempre traía en mi bolso, junto con un lápiz negro de trazo grueso. Procuré que algunos de los dibujos permanecieran en mi bolso, dado que corría el innecesario riesgo de que él los viera.

—No me tomará mucho tiempo—intenté reconfortarlo. «_Por supuesto que no, te he dibujado tantas veces que casi se tus rasgos de memoria.» _Por un momento me figuré cuan jodida estaría si él fuese capaz de leer mis pensamientos.

—Tú solo…solo quédate como estás—murmuré concentrada en las primeras líneas.

Él se encontraba con la espalda recostada en el asiento y el cuerpo levemente ladeado hacia mí.

Comencé a trazar sus ojos, aquellos tan verdes y tan profundos que cautivaban sin siquiera proponérselo. Su iris era lo más complicado, me era imposible igualar los matices, sombras y brillos que poseían, y estaba segura que ni el más talentoso pintor sería capaz. Seguí por la línea recta de su nariz, ni muy pequeña, ni muy grande. Ni muy respingada, ni muy abultada. Simplemente perfecta para su rostro. Continúe por sus labios, levemente finos y sensuales, que toda mujer en el mundo moriría por probar _(yo era una mujer y vivía en el mundo, ¿recuerdan?)_. En algunos trazos delineé su mentón y cuello, y me ocupé se sus orejas y pómulos. Apostaba a que cuando era pequeño eran bastante rellenitos y pellizcables. Sonreí inconscientemente con ese pensamiento. Me quedaba por dibujar su cabello, tan alborotado, que solo necesite de algunas líneas curvas en diferentes direcciones para igualar la impresión de desorden que causaba. Eché un vistazo a su expresión, me había abstraído tanto que no reparé en que el seguía allí, y estaba mirándome.

—Pareces ansioso—bromeé.

—Creo que lo estoy—sonrió torcidamente—nunca antes me habían dibujado—aquello fue con sorna.

—¡Hey! Me tomo muy enserio lo que hago, _estrella_—espeté a punto de reírme. Ni siquiera estaba segura que diablos me causaba gracia, solo sabía que estaba siendo ridícula. Continué con los retoques finales y sonreí satisfecha. Era -ciertamente- él mejor dibujo que había hecho y estaba bastante orgullosa de mi trabajo. Talvez el hecho de que esta vez hubiera retratado al modelo original tendría algo que ver.

—¿_Celebridad_? ¿_Estrella_? ¿Qué sigue?—preguntó con sorna, alzando una ceja.

—Se me ocurrirá en su momento— reí. Difuminé algunas partes con el dedo anular y ya había terminado.

—Listo—murmuré mientras garabateaba la fecha al pie de la página. Escribí su nombre a un lado de su cabello y firme debajo como lo hacía con todos mis dibujos.

—¿Puedo ver?

—Claro—le pasé el block distraídamente mientras guardaba el lápiz en un pequeño estuche. Cuando tomó el cuaderno, su mano rozó la mía y sentí una placentera descarga recorrer mi brazo hasta llegar a la espalda. Azorada por la sensación, deje caer el estuche bajo el asiento, y me reprendí mentalmente por ser tan tonta. Lo recogí apresuradamente y lo guardé en mi bolso con rapidez.

Edward seguía estudiando con interés aquél pedazo de papel que devolvía la imagen de su propia cara, claramente sorprendido.

—W-hoa…es…—tartamudeó—…increíble.

Una repentina calidez y satisfacción me invadió silenciosamente al ver que _él_ pensaba que mi trabajo era increíble.

—Te lo regalo.

Él me miró sorprendido— ¿Estás segura?

—Completamente— sonreí. «Tengo muchos» iba a agregar, pero me callé.

—Espera a que Esme lo vea…—murmuró por lo bajo con una sonrisa entusiasta. No supe decir si estaba hablando conmigo o pensando en voz alta. Me extendió el block con el dibujo y lo sacudió levemente frente a mis ojos.

—Escribe una dedicatoria, o algo…—sugirió, haciendo ese movimiento con los labios otra vez.

—Claro—musité mientras lo tomaba devuelta. No tenía idea de que escribirle. Ni siquiera sabía como empezar. Tomé nuevamente el lápiz y lo apunté al papel, físicamente preparada para comenzar a escribir.

_Lástima que no mentalmente_.

¿Qué podía escribirle? Debería ser algo original, pero sencillo. Algo propio, sincero y que no revelase demasiado. Algo perfecto.

_Edward: No hay nada imposible, porque los sueños de ayer son las esperanzas de hoy y pueden convertirse en realidad mañana. No esperes que lleguen las circunstancias ideales ni la mejor ocasión para actuar, porque tal vez no lleguen nunca. Y recuerda que tener verdadero éxito en la vida es: reír mucho y muchas veces; ganar el respeto de personas inteligentes; gozar del cariño de niños; ganar el reconocimiento de personas cualificadas y saber soportar la traición de falsos amigos; apreciar la belleza; buscar lo mejor en los demás; dejar el mundo un poquito mejor de como lo encontraste - un jardín bonito, una persona más feliz o simplemente una canción; y saber que al menos alguien ha vivido mejor gracias a ti._

_Suerte, Bella._

Arranqué la hoja del block y se la extendí con una sonrisa, conforme con lo que había escrito. Solamente esperaba que no lo leyera en frente mío; en cualquier caso, lo hizo.

Tenía una mano descansando sobre el volante y con la otra sostenía el papel. Tenía la cabeza ladeada y una adorable expresión de concentración en su rostro. Desvié la vista hacia la calle; parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría una tormenta. El viento agitaba furiosamente los árboles, provocando que abundantes hojas se desprendieran de él. No me gustaba estar sola cuando llovía y repentinamente me inquietó que Alice no estuviera en casa.

—¿Bella?—llamó suavemente con su voz de terciopelo, aparentemente apenado de sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—¡Si! Disculpa, me fui un momento. ¿Y bien?—pregunté con una sonrisa, desesperada por aplazar el momento de pensar sobre el diluvio, y quizás también, sobre mí misma, bajándome de este auto y verlo partir.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciocho, en septiembre. ¿Por qué?

—No los aparentas—comentó. Sonreí nostálgica.

—Alguien…—comencé—…alguien especial, solía decirme que nací con treinta y cinco años y que envejecía cada año—hice una pausa.—Debería estar por los cincuenta y dos ahora—bromeé para alivianar mi propia tensión. Mecanismo de defensa patético, pero efectivo.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

—Creo que deberías entrar, antes que comience a llover—sugirió, mirando el ennegrecido cielo por el parabrisas del auto.

Se me hizo un espantoso nudo en el estómago.

—Claro—murmuré con un intento de sonrisa. Empezaba a colgarme el bolso al hombro cuando se oyó el primer trueno, secundado por las primeras gotas.

—Maldición—mascullé entre dientes, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. ¿Al encargado del edificio le molestaría si me instalaba en su casa por esta noche? ¿Tenían, los edificios londinenses, encargados? En cualquier caso, ser recién llegada a la ciudad empezaba a resultar contraproducente. Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolso. Busqué frenéticamente, intentando contestar la llamada antes de que comenzara a sonar de aquella espantosa forma. El identificador marcaba 'Alice' nuevamente.

—¿Hola?

—¿Bella? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya?—parloteó con ansiedad. Sabía de lo que hablaba, Alice nunca lo olvidaba. No quería estropearle la noche.

—De…de verdad ¿podrías? ¿Podrías, Alice? ¿Por favor?—supliqué patéticamente. Suspiró con alivio.

—Estoy saliendo, pequeña cobarde—anunció con una risa.—Te veo en diez minutos, no desesperes. Escucha música o dibuja algo Bells, estaré allí pronto.—colgó.

Me despatarré en el asiento, notablemente aliviada. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—Te ves como si te hubieran quitado diez libras de encima—bromeó. Debía aprovechar a escuchar su voz tan cerca por última vez, y entretenerlo hasta que Alice viniera por mí.

—Créeme, lo hicieron—dije, alzando la mano que sujetaba el móvil. Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Te…te molestaría que me quedara aquí, solo diez minutos más? Mi amiga está viniendo por mí…—murmuré atropelladamente. La última parte había sonado ridícula.

—Para nada. ¿A dónde iría a las dos de la madrugada?—preguntó retóricamente, sobándose la barbilla con el pulgar y el índice, en un fingido con gesto pensativo.

—Claro—rodé los ojos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay además de Forks, buenos dibujos y cincuenta y dos años?

—¡Oye! Tú eres el de la vida interesante aquí—espeté en broma.

—¿Qué hay de mí que no sepa todo el mundo ya? Normalmente no me reservo las respuestas, no hay secretos.

—Discrepo. Aunque de ser así, dudo que te hayan preguntado _todo._—reté

—Inténtalo—se cruzó de brazos, se sentó mirando hacia donde yo estaba y sonrió torcidamente. A partir de ahora, _esa_ sería mi sonrisa preferida.

—Bien, comenzare fácil: ¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito?—me cruce de brazos e imité su posición.

Bufó.

—Bella, estamos hablando de esas preguntas que se le suelen hacer a los…—se detuvo.

—¿Famosos?—ofrecí.

—Como quieras llamarlo—negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—De todos modos, el sabor de helado favorito de Mick Jagger es el de Moras—dije seriamente.

Se echó a reír. Nunca me acostumbraría a un sonido tan hermoso.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me encogí de hombros

—Charlie es fanático.

Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía riendo un poco.

—No puedes compararme con The Rolling Stones, Bella. Llevan casi cincuenta años de carrera. ¿Cuánto llevo yo? ¿Cinco años? Quizás un poco menos.

—¿Y por qué no? No sabes que sucederá en cuarenta y cinco años.

—Tendré sesenta y siete para entonces. Imagíname consintiendo nietos en lugar de hacer _rock and roll._

Nietos. Para tener nietos tenía que ser padre, y para ser padre necesitaría una esposa. Se me estrujó el estómago. _¡Rayos!_

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado favorito?—repetí, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

Se rió.

—Vainilla.

—¿Vainilla?—repetí incrédula—Aburrido.

—Ah, ¿si? Déjame adivinar, _señorita diversión_. ¿Chocolate?—desafió con petulancia.

—Fre-sa—respondí con una sonrisa triunfante, que se me borró al instante.—Aunque también podría ser el de Piña, o Melón…—me mordí el labio.—Nunca me he podido decidir por ninguno—sonreí nerviosa.

El claxon de un Porsche amarillo sonó incesante mientras doblaba la esquina. Las luces delanteras nos daban justo en la cara. Ambos levantamos la mano para hacer de visera. Alice estacionó frente al Volvo y apagó el auto.

—Es Alice, ya debería entrar—intenté sonreírle.

—De acuerdo—murmuró, haciendo el movimiento con los labios.—Gracias—comentó levantando el dibujo.

—Gracias a ti, fue un gusto conocerte. Uhm…mucha suerte…

Destrabó las puertas con el característico _chick._

—Igualmente para ti Bella—sonrió y se acercó a mí. Puso una mano en mi hombro y me plantó un beso en cada mejilla. Cuando pasó de una a otra, su nariz rozó la mía y supe que podía sufrir una combustión espontánea en cualquier momento.

Y ¡Diablos! Olía deliciosamente.

Cuando se alejó, parpadeé confusa y sonrojada.

—Así lo hacemos aquí—se encogió de hombros.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar. Unos golpes en mi ventanilla me sobresaltaron, era Alice y probablemente se estaba empapando.

—Hasta luego—murmuró, inclinándose para abrirme la puerta. El corazón me bombeó con fuerza.

Una ráfaga de viento invadió el auto y me hizo tiritar violentamente.

—¡Venga Bella, me estoy congelando!—la voz de Alice sonó amortiguada por el viento y la bufanda que traía puesta.

—Hasta luego—sonreí antes de bajar del coche.

**¿Cómo comenzar? Quizás con un 'lo siento' sería correcto. En cualquier caso quiero disculparme por la tardanza, y explicarles.**

**El pasado catorce de octubre falleció mi mamá de cáncer. Los días previos y posteriores a la fecha fueron muy duros, pero más o menos estoy intentando sobrellevarlo.**

**Quería decirles que el tiempo que necesitaba me lo tomé antes de decidirme a subir este capítulo, por lo que no voy a dejar la historia sin terminar, se los prometo.**

**¡Las quiero mucho, nos leemos pronto!**

_~LoveIsabella_


End file.
